Moorim School
Moorim School (무림학교|; Murimhakgyo; Moorim School) is a 2016 South Korean television series starring Lee Hyun-woo, Lee Hong-bin, Seo Ye-ji and Jung Yoo-jin. It aired from January 11 to March 8, 2016 on KBS2 every Monday and Tuesday at 21:55 KST. The drama is set around the mysterious Moorim Institute which teaches its students virtues including honesty, faith, sacrifice and communication. The teachers and students at the school come from different countries and each have their own stories. Synopsis Yoon Shi-Woo (Lee Hyun-woo) is the leader of the South Korean idol group Mobius. He also happens to be an orphan with hardly any recollection of his past or true identity. His rise in popularity and fame made him become arrogant and prickly in nature, but he has a serious problem: he is suffering from painful hearing loss that doctors have not been able to determine the real cause of his hearing loss and the doctors were unable to find the cure. The only possible hope comes from a female fan named Hwang Sun-ah (Jung Yoo-jin) who told him to go to Moorim Institute and have Dean Hwang, her father, heal him. Considering him more trouble than he is worth, Shi-woo's CEO tries to get rid of him by framing him in a scandal with a female rookie idol. As the public starts to hate him, he decides to come to Moorim Institute in the end in hopes that he would be cured. Wang Chi-Ang (Lee Hong-bin) is the son of Wang Hao, the president of China's largest enterprise groups in Shanghai. Spoiled and selfish, he acts like he owns the world, yet hides his own wounds: he is an illegitimate son who was born from a Korean mother. Chi-ang's father also wants him to go to Moorim Institute, but Chi-ang refuses to go until he meets Shim Soon-deok (Seo Ye-ji), a sweet, confident young woman who works hard at several jobs to care for her blind father. Completely enchanted by her, he agrees to his father's wishes when he discovers that she secretly attends Moorim Institute without letting her father know. The boys are forced to share a room together and they instantly dislike each other, with them engaging in several heated disputes all the time. With time, however, their relationship does improve as they gradually get closer and learn more about each other. Moorim Institute isn't focused solely on high academic scores. The school teaches its students virtues including honesty, faith, sacrifice and communication. The teachers and students come from different countries and each have their own stories to tell. The school is located in a segregated part in the forest and is protected by a special seal to prevent outsiders from trespassing or breaking in, until this seal is unexpectedly broken when Chi-ang and Shi-woo were attempting to find their way to the school. Everyone has a secret to hide, and after certain anomalous happenings in the school it caused the students to believe that the school has its own mysteries and they are convinced it involves Dean Hwang, who is an enigma to begin with. And all of these peculiar incidents that possess great danger to the safety of the students are somehow related to the Chintamani, which, when in possession, the person attains a puissant and formidable power that allows him to control the world. As the boys (Chi-ang and Shi-woo) grow in character and strength, they discover that there is more to both of them than appearances suggest: especially Shi-woo, whose hearing loss seems to hide strange and unique powers and after several strange occurrences in the school he is led to believe that his past is the cause. With this, he aims to find out what his true identity is, and how his past as a child could have affected his present predicaments. Amidst all this an inevitable rivalry develops between both Chi-ang and Shi-woo as both, being competitive, constantly strive to improve and be the best. This, too, involves the pursuing of Soon-deok, with whom both parties are in love with. Official Synopsis The story of the lives of a group of young students in their 20s at Moorim School, a place where they learn about honesty, faith, survival, hope, communication, interpersonal relationships, and other virtues needed to survive in society.https://www.viki.com/tv/27773c-moorim-school?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Lee Hyun Woo as Yoon Shi Woo *Hong Bin as Wang Chi Ang *Seo Ye Ji as Shim Soon Duk *Jung Yoo Jin as Hwang Sun Ah |-| Supporting Characters= *Shin Hyun Joon as Principal Hwang Moo Song *Shin Sung Woo as Chae Yoon *Kim Seung Wook as CEO Choi *Han Geun Sup as Choi Ho *Okyere Sam as Sam *Park Shin Woo as Ko Sang Man *Alexander as Yeop Jeong *Kan Mi Youn as teacher Yoo Di *Hwang In Young as Kang Baek Ji, Chi Ang's mother *Lee Bum Soo as Wang Ha Oh *Williams Shannon as Shannon *Z Hera as Jenny Oh *Pop Supasit Chinvinijkul as Na Det *Daniel Lindemann as Daniel, a teacher *Jang Gwang as Bup Gong *Hong Ji Min as Ko Bang Duk *Lee Moon Shik as Shim Bong San *Han Do Woo as Dong Goo *Jung Hee Tae as Kim Dae Ho *Choi Jin Ho as a D.S. Entertainment representative *Kim Shin as Secretary Chang *Lee Chang as PD Jeong *Kim Hee Jin as Department Head Kim *Han Sa Myung as Choi Ho *Park Noh Shik *Chun Min Hee *Go Gyu Pil *Kim Neul Me |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Jin Soo as a MC *Kim Dong Wan as Kang Tae Ho *Kil Hae Yeon as Gye Mi Sook, a martial arts teacher Soundtrack Main Article: Moorim School OST Episodes represent the lowest ratings and the represent the highest ratings. N/A denotes that the rating is not known.}} International broadcast *In Singapore, the drama was available to stream on Viu with English and Chinese subtitles. Each episode was available eight hours after the original Korean broadcast. *The series aired one week after first broadcast on KBS World with English subtitles. Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Oh My Venus" and was followed by "Babysitter" on March 14, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Moorim_School *Yook Sung-Jae of the idol group BTOB was first offered the lead male role but he declined. *First script reading took place on October 6, 2015 at KBS Annex Broadcasting Station in Yeouido, South Korea. *The drama was shortened from 20 episodes to 16 episodes due to low TV ratings and conflict over production cost between KBS and the production company JSpictures. Consequentially, the drama concluded on March 1, 2016 instead of on March 15, 2016 as originally planned. *Episode 9 and 10 didn't air on February 8, 2016 and February 9, 2016, respectively, due to the Lunar New Year's Holiday in South Korea. They were aired on February 15, 2016 and February 16, 2016 instead. Gallery Moorim School.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS2 Category:Action Category:Romance Category:School Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Moorim School